


Thriller

by blue_skyes



Category: Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female pronouns, Lemon, Smut, Thriller, Thriller AU, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_skyes/pseuds/blue_skyes
Summary: And though you fight to stay alive, your body starts to shiver... For no mere mortal can resist, the evil of the thriller!(Based off of the Michael Jackson song Thriller!)





	Thriller

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this hiding in my drafts, and being in a really halloween/spooky mood today, I decided to finish it. It's 100% based off of the song Thriller by Michael Jackson and it's video. I hope you guys enjoy! :D

You and Sean walked towards the theatre, headed for the Saw movie marathon that was showing that night. You never were a big horror movie fan, but Sean really wanted to go, so you decided to humor him. Once inside, he bought the both of you some popcorn, and the two of you got settled into your seats. The first Saw movie began, and you were clinging to Sean’s arm as the movie played. Sean happily munched on his popcorn as the scares began, and all the while you were screaming, hiding your face against his arm so that you wouldn’t see the blood and gore on screen. Halfway through it, you couldn’t take it anymore. “Sean, can we get out of here?”

“No way!” Sean replied with a laugh. “I’m enjoying this!”

“Well I can’t watch anymore of this!” You huffed, before standing and storming out of the theatre.

Sean sighed as he went after you, leaving his popcorn behind. He walked out, only to find you standing outside of the theatre. “Oh come on (Y/N), it’s only a movie!”

“It’s not funny Sean…” You pouted, crossing your arms in front of him.

“I bet you were scared, weren’t you?” Sean smiled, wrapping an arm around you.

“I wasn’t _that_ scared…” You mumbled, turning your face away from him.

“You were scared…” Sean giggled, and you pulled away from his hold, walking away from him.

Sean trailed after you, following you as you entered the forest the two of you had used as a shortcut earlier. It was dark now, and completely different than when you had walked through it during the day. “Wait up (Y/N)!” Sean yelled, and you stopped in your tracks, facing him.

“What do you want Sean?!” There was annoyed tone to your voice. You didn’t want to put up with any more of his jokes, and just wanted to get home.

Sean approached you, and despite your efforts to pull away, wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you close. “I’m sorry for teasing you (Y/N). I shouldn’t have tried to get you to stay and watch if you didn’t want to.” He looked at you with a puppy dog look in his eyes, and you couldn’t resist.

“Oh I can’t stay mad at you. Not with that face.” You smiled back at him, placing a quick kiss to his cheek. “Now can we get going, instead of standing around in this creepy forest?” You shivered, either out of fear or the cold wind that blew past, and you really just wanted to get out of there.

“Scared, are we babe?” Sean smirked and you playfully slapped his arm.

“Don’t you start again; I already forgave you once!” The two of you laughed, and Sean released your waist, one of his hands grabbing one of yours.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to keep you safe! Jackaboyman is here to protect you!” He struck a pose, raising his free hand in a fist in the air.

“Come on Jackaboyman.” You said between giggles. “Let’s get out of here.”

The two of you began walking through the forest, the only light that shone through the trees coming from the full moon, high in the sky. It was tough, but you could vaguely remember the way through. You were about halfway through the forest, when clouds began creeping in, blocking your light source, and a thick dark fog filled your vision, the forest completely dark now. “W-well... What do we do now Sean?” You were worried now. You could barely even make out Sean, and he was standing right next to you.

“L-Let’s just keep walking (Y/N). We’ll be out soon.” You nodded, and the two of you continued walking.

The fog or the clouds weren’t letting up, and the more walking you did, the more lost you felt. A snap coming from behind the two of you made you jump, and Sean wrapped an arm around you, pulling you close to him. “Just cuddle close to me. We’ll be fine!” There was a small shake in Sean’s voice as he spoke, but he tried his best to play it off, trying to seem brave around you.

You sped up your pace, you sticking close to Sean as you walked. You felt completely lost, and you were close to just turning back. That’s when in the distance, cutting through the fog, you saw a light shining from what seemed to be a small cabin in the middle of this forest.

“Look Sean!” You pointed towards the house. “A cabin! And the light’s on! Let’s go over there! If we’re lucky, the person who lives there will let us wait until morning, or at least until the fog clears!”

“You know, that doesn’t sound like too bad an idea…” The two of you jogged over towards the house, hoping that whatever caused that snap was nowhere to be found.

Approaching the house, you saw that the light was coming from the light on the porch, but no other lights in the house were on. “H-Hello?” Sean shouted as he rang the doorbell. “We’re sorry if we’re waking you! We just need a place to stay until the fog clears!” When no response came, he knocked on the door, hoping that would catch the attention of whoever was home. Instead of a response however, the door seemed to open on its own, and there was no one in front of or behind the door.

“A-Are you sure we should go inside Sean?” You asked, as the cold wind behind you sent shivers down your spine.

“Oh come on, it’s fine (Y/N)!” Sean smiled nervously at you, trying to seem less scared than he was. “Besides, you were the one who suggested coming here in the first place! We’ll just stay until the fog clears, then we’ll leave!”

Walking inside, you shut the door behind you, and you turned on the lights in the hall. “Sorry if we wake you!” You shouted, in case there really was someone inside. “We promise we’ll leave as soon as the fog is gone!”

You walked towards the nearest open door, and smiled when you saw a living room sort of area, with comfortable looking chairs, and a window, so you could keep track of the fog. “Look Sean! I found a room we can wait in!” Sean smiled as he walked over to you, and the two of you entered the room, making yourselves comfortable.

“This is nice, isn’t it Sean?” You smiled.

Sean was going to say something in response, but then his hand moved to right under his nose as he felt something drip. Pulling it away, he sighed. “A nosebleed? Really? I haven’t had one of these in years!” He stood up, and faced you. “Listen. You wait here (Y/N). I’m going to find a bathroom. I’m gonna clean myself up, then I’ll be back as fast as I can. Don’t worry about me, just stay safe, okay?” You nodded in response, and he left.

You were in that room for what seemed like 10 minutes, and there was no way that it was taking that long to find a bathroom. You were about to go look for Sean, but you hadn’t had the chance to stand up from the couch you were sat on when the lights started flickering. You tried to reassure yourself, telling yourself it was just faulty wiring in the house, and that nothing was wrong. But just right after, the door behind you slammed. You jumped, and stiffened in your seat, hoping that there was nothing there. “S-Sean?” You said, your voice audibly shaking. “This isn’t funny! Don’t try to scare me!”

The lights began flickering more and more, until the bulb that hung from the ceiling burst. You were enveloped in darkness, and you almost jumped as a cold hand rest on your shoulder. “Sean’s not here anymore…” A creepy giggle echoed around the room, as the glitching voice infiltrated your ears.

You gathered up all your courage, and willed yourself to look at the figure behind you. You were a little surprised, when you saw that the man looked exactly like Sean, except for a few differences. His ears were more pointed, he seemed to have grown fangs that glinted as he grinned at you, and the most noticeable difference being the pure darkness in his eyes. They were like black holes, pulling you to him.  You couldn’t resist standing from the couch and facing him.

“W-Who are you?” You questioned, taking a step closer to him.

“I, am Anti. I’ve been watching you for a while now (Y/N).” Anti smiled at you, the look on his face disconcerting.

“Watching me?” You swallowed a gulp, hoping to get rid of the lump forming in your throat.

“Oh yes…” Anti said with a giggle, one that gave you shivers down to the bone. “You see, dear (Y/N), I’ve been a part of Sean for a while now, and through his eyes I watched. Observed. Seen every little moment the two of you had spent together. And I didn’t think it was quite fair, that dear old Sean got to have you all for himself.” Despite the blackness of his eyes, you were sure there was a glint of mischievousness in them. “At first, I thought you were annoying. Some dumb girl that was in the way of my future plans. But as time passed, and Sean spent more time with you, I started to become infatuated with you. It was at the point of obsession. Sean’s thoughts had infiltrated mine, and all I could think about was how much I needed to have you.”

“H-Have me?” You stuttered, taking a step back.

Anti noticed, and began to stalk forwards towards you. “Oh yes I think you know exactly what I mean…” A smirk formed on his lips, and Anti formed an almost predatory stance, as he got closer and closer, backing you into the wall.

Palms flat on the wall, you realized there was nowhere left you could run. Anti towered over you, trapping you with an arm on either side of you. You looked up at him, your (E/C) eyes shining, as you stared at him with fear in your eyes. You knew there was nothing left but to give into him. And the more you stared into the black void of his eyes, you felt almost like a spell was coming over you. Like you wanted nothing more than to give yourself to him.

Anti leaned in, cupping your chin in his hand, and tilted your face upwards so he could capture your lips in his. You gladly kissed him in return, your lips molding against each other, as Anti used the opportunity to slip his tongue in between your lips. His tongue explored your mouth, and you groaned against his lips. Anti’s smile was devilish against your lips, and you could feel his hand running down your side and onto your thigh, grabbing your knee, hooking one of your legs around him.

Enveloped in the passion Anti was practically radiating, you almost didn’t notice him grinding against you. You began grinding against him in return, moaning as you felt yourself leaning into his touch, needing to be closer to him. “Oh god (Y/N)… You’re being so good for me…” Anti whispered against your lips. You began to grind harder against him, his words of encouragement egging you on.

It wasn’t long before Anti leaned in close to your ear, growling roughly in frustration as he wrapped both your legs around his waist. “Hold on tight baby…” You wrapped your arms around Anti’s neck, and tightened your grip around his waist as he quickly carried you over to the couch on the other wall, tossing you roughly against it.

Anti slipped off his top, before wasting no time in taking your dress off of you. You were lying there, bare, except for your underwear, under a man that looked like the one you loved, but obviously wasn’t. You felt oddly overexposed, and you moved your arms to cover your breasts. “Ah-ah!” Anti took your hands and moved them away from your breasts. “There’s no need to hide from me now girlie…” He took in your bare form, and smirked as thoughts ran through his mind. “No bra, and some _very sexy_ lace underwear…” Anti said, chuckling. “It’s clear you were hoping to get lucky tonight… You just never expected it to be me, now did you?”

You shook your head no in response, and all Anti could do was smile. He knelt down, placing a chaste kiss to your lips, before moving to your neck and sucking hard enough to leave a deep purple mark. “The first of many markings, I assure you…” He then moved on to play with your nipples, pinching and twisting them in his fingers, before moving on to tease one of them with his tongue. Running his tongue over it, doing circles before sucking on it. He then moved onto the other nipple, making sure that it was just as wet as the first. Anti relished in the site as he pulled away, seeing the cold wind that blew through the room harden your nipples, and you shivered. “God, you are so beautiful like this, lying here spread out for me…” Anti groaned, before leaning in close and spreading your legs. He inhaled the scent from your panties, before licking a stripe up to your covered clit. You moaned at the sensations and you knew you needed more of him. “A-Anti please…” You began to beg.

“Please what? Hmm? Tell me what you want, and I’ll give it to you.” Anti smirked as he pressed a finger teasingly hard against your still covered clit, making you moan.

“I want you to fuck me… fill me with your cock please!” You were writhing, hoping to do anything to get more of his touch.

“Oooh look at you… so pretty the way you’re begging for my cock… Just be patient love, and you’ll get exactly what you want.” Anti practically ripped your panties off with need, and once they were off, he trailed a finger down your slit, collecting your wetness before slipping it in his mouth. “Ooh you taste so good my dear (Y/N)… I need to taste more of you…” Anti then leaned in, biting and sucking your thighs, teasing you before reaching your core in the center. He blew hot breath against your clit and you shivered, raising your hips towards him, in the hopes for some sort of touch.

Anti instantly shoved your hips back down, giving your vagina a slap, making you almost jump. “Now, now, didn’t I tell you to be patient? Keep this up and I’m going to have to punish you…” He lingered for a few seconds, before surprising you as he began to assail your clit with his tongue. He flicked and circled his tongue around your clit, making you moan and writhe, grinding your hips against his face. “Good girl (Y/N)… ride my tongue… come on… keep going for me…” Anti moaned against your lower lips, before roughly shoving his tongue inside your tight hole. He began to rub his tongue against your walls and you clenched around him, wanting him to never move as you continued to grind against his face.

Anti then pulled his face away and shoved his fingers deep inside you, instantly curling against your g-spot and making you groan and buck against him as he did. “Anti I’m so close… please give me more… I need your cock inside me!”

“Well, I suppose you have been a good girl… and since it is the reason I decided to see you in the first place, how can I deny your true inner desires, hmm?” Anti instantly pulled away from you, moving to strip off his pants and boxers before approaching you. Your eyes widened as his cock sprung free from the confines of his boxers and you groaned. You weren’t sure what it was, but despite that Anti shared Sean’s body, you could tell that there was something about his cock that seemed girthier and larger than it usually did, and you were ravishing the thought of it deep inside you.

Anti soon quickly lined up himself with your hole, making sure you were ready before thrusting it deep and hard inside you in one go. You groaned loudly as he bottomed out inside you, the tip of his cock pressing against your g-spot and your walls being stretched by his girth. It took you a few moments but you quickly adjusted to the soreness. You slowly twitched your hips against him and Anti instantly got the hint. He slowly pulled out, relishing the feeling of your walls squeezing his cock, begging him to stay inside of you, before thrusting in again, just as hard as the first time.

Anti leaned into you as he began to pick up the pace of his thrusts, wrapping his arms around you to hold you close to him, before moving his head in to kiss your neck once more. His mouth soon reached your most sensitive position, and his fangs exposed themselves from behind his lips, before sinking deep into that sensitive spot as he began to suck against you, drinking in your blood. Anti groaned at the taste of you, relishing it, as he then began to pump into you even harder, and you began to match his speed as you bucked back into him. “Yes… thrust into me as I mark you… making you mine…” He smirked as he pulled away from your neck before pulling you into another passionate kiss.

You were an incoherent mess now, all rational thought gone out the window. The only thing you could think about was how good Anti felt inside you. You loved Sean, that was a given but there was a part of you that was beginning to fall for Anti just as hard. There was something about him that was driving you wild and you loved it. “Harder Anti… fuck me harder with your thick cock…”

“Your wish is my command dear…” Anti’s thrusts became harder and more erratic as he began to pick up speed. He wasn’t going to last long the way you clenched around him and began fucking yourself in return on his cock. “I-I’m going to cum soon (Y/N)… I need you to cum with me… You can do that for me, right? Come on… cum for me…” One of Anti’s hands moved from your waist to rub against your clit, and you moaned loudly as you found him applying the perfect amount of pressure to it. You were both a writhing mess of tangled bodies, panting and moaning against each other as you both approached climax.

“Anti!” You squealed out in pleasure. “I-I’m gonna-” You couldn’t even finish your sentence as your vision was blinded by a white light and you were seeing stars as the waves of pleasure rolled through you as your reached your orgasmic peak. You moaned his name like a mantra as you rode out your orgasm, moaning out in pleasure. Your walls squeezing Anti’s cock was all he needed to make him cum and he growled in your ear, voice dripping with pleasure as he relished your inner walls milking every last drop of cum from him. It was only a few moments after the two of you were done, that you passed out.

A few hours later, you awoke, feeling very sore, but remembering every last moment of what happened. Looking down at yourself, you found that you were fully dressed once again, and that Sean or Anti was also fully dressed, passed out on the floor next to you. You sat up on the couch, bending down to shake whoever was in control awake. They stirred, groaning slightly as a pair of eyes fluttered open. “Hmm…?”

You looked at the person before you and you could instantly tell from the eyes that it was Sean. “W-what happened, (Y/N)? I-I don’t remember anything after going to the bathroom because of my nosebleed…”

You decided, against your better judgement, to lie to Sean, protecting him from knowing what Anti did to you. “I-I don’t know… I just remember falling asleep here on the couch.”

“Well,” Sean said as he sat up, looking out the window. “It seems that only a couple hours have passed, and the fog has finally cleared!” He stood up from the floor, and offered a hand to pull you up. “What do you say we head on home then?” You took his hand and the both of you headed back to your car.

It was a much shorter walk this time than you were remembering, and once you were heading home, you found a note hidden in your pocket.

_“Thanks for the thrills, dear (Y/N). Don’t forget about me because I’ll be back real soon to finally claim what’s mine…”_

There was no name attached to it, but you knew who it was from, and you shivered knowing that he’d be back soon. But you ignored it for now, knowing that at least for tonight, you were safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! If you made it this far, I hope you really enjoyed it! If you did, please feel free to leave a kudos and/or a comment! (Though I'm not forcing you to do so!) I'd love to know what you guys thought of this fic! And if you didn't like it, please let me know what I can do better as I'm always willing to learn! Thank you so much again for reading guys and I love you all!! <3


End file.
